


Будущее наступит нескоро

by Xalatath



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, LMAO, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sheesh, all these peasants thinking we aren’t good, i'm so happy after CLG win so i wrote this!, no beta coz betas is for TSM Valorant AKA PUSSIES, our wrath will be swift, xali go brrrrrr, Русский | Russian, пастораль
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Это был идеальный момент для того, чтобы его поцеловать
Relationships: Mads "Broxah" Brock-Pedersen/Finn "Finn" Wiestål
Kudos: 10





	Будущее наступит нескоро

**Author's Note:**

> название фика взято из трека The Kills

Финн не должен был этого делать, но момент был идеальным.

Взгляд Мэдса был слишком открытым и долгим. Его ладонь на пояснице у Финна - тяжелой, и горячей, и осторожной. Фин чувствовал насколько горячим было это прикосновение даже через ткань своего джерси, но справедливости ради она была не то, чтобы слишком плотная. Его ладони на плечах Мэдса лежали так естественно и момент был слишком идеален, ведь они только что выиграли свою первую игру как команда. В них никто не верил, а поэтому счастье победы переполняло каждого, потому что совершенно не важно, сколько ты играешь в Лигу: десять лет или всего пару, с этим ощущением:  _ мы наконец победили, хотя не должны были, но все-таки мы это сделали _ не могло конкурировать ничто.

Момент был слишком идеален, и Финн сделал то, что сделал совершенно инстинктивно, понимая, что это ничего не значит, и здесь и сейчас все и закончится.

Он поцеловал Мэдса.

Это был даже не поцелуй, а так - совсем легкое касание губ, за которым ничего не следовало. Пальцы Мэдса смяли ткань его джерси, и Финн тут же отстранился, чувствуя, как у него начинают пылать щеки.

_ Что ты сделал? _

\- Прости, - пробормотал он, пытаясь отодвинуться, пытаясь не смотреть Мэдсу в глаза, - я не должен был этого делать.

\- Нет, я просто... - Мэдс рассмеялся, немного нервно, а потом его свободная ладонь коснулась щеки Финна, мягко его удерживая, - Просто это все как-то слишком быстро случилось.

\- Слишком быстро? - переспросил удивленно Финн, но Мэдс вместо ответа поцеловал его уже сам, и это поцелуй был быстрым и совсем не осторожным. Финн прижался к его телу своим, чувствуя, как его сердце колотится в груди, как птаха в силках. 

Целоваться с Мэдсом было просто идеально, и больше всего на свете хотелось забыть, что они на их офисной кухне, и что сюда может зайти кто угодно из команды или стаффа, даже если казалось что сейчас все были чертовски заняты обсуждением матча и того, что они хотят получить на победный ужин.

Они с Мэдсом были не одни и Финн не знал чего ему хотелось сейчас больше: чтобы кто-то сюда все же попытался зайти или про них с Мэдсом окончательно забылина следующие несколько часов.

Поэтому Финн и отстранился первым, но так и не убрал руки с плеч Мэдса. Хотя он, конечно же, перестал обнимать его за шею и это был огромный прогресс. Финн слышал сбившееся частое дыхание Мэдса, а потом почувствовал пальцы Мэдса в своих волосах, когда тот нежно убрал ему растрепанную челку немного в сторону с его глаз.

-... Побелтер был проблемой, - съязвил Джейсон.

\- Для Дигнитас, - ухмыльнулся тот крайне самодовольно. Энди сидел рядом с ними, на крае стола, тыкая в телефон. Он выглядел как и все саппорты после долгого изматывающего матча - мертвенно-спокойным.

\- Вот что бывает, когда Нидали забирает все киллы, а потом... Нет, я не сомневался в талантах Дардоха, но я думал, - Юджин нервно рассмеялся и покачал головой, - что он хотя бы  _ поумнел _ . Энди, ты там что, вспомнил пароль от твиттера?

\- Я его и не забывал, - ответил тот, слезая со стола, - я просто...черт ,впервые за месяц мне не дискомфортно туда заходить.

Что же, Финн прекрасно понимал это чувство.

\- Это как-то связано с нашей победой?

Энди посмотрел на Юджина задумчиво, постукивая пальцем по губам.

\- Абсолютно нет, - твердо сказал он, - Ой, Брокса! Ты все еще улыбаешься.

\- Я... Все нормально, просто немного нереально, что мы смогли перевернуть игру. Черт, - вернувшийся к ним Мэдс подошел к кулеру, нервно рассмеялся и мотнул головой, - Ребята, это все чертовски здорово.

\- И это только мы неделю играем, - заметил Энди, - Прикинь, что будет с нами на следующей неделе. Я бы на месте ТСМ напряг ягодички.

Джейсон хрюкнул от смеха, а потом все же не выдержал и громко засмеялся, закинув голову назад.

\- Это совсем как тот ваш миракл ран, да, Финн? Эй, у нас даже форма немного синяя.

\- Голубая, Юдж, чертов ты дальтоник, - ткнул его в бок Джейсон.

\- Я не дальтоник, просто оттенки путаю, хватит меня тыкать.

Энди вышел первым, Юджину позвонила его девушка и он чуть ли не бегом выскочил из кухни следом. Джейсон допил сок, а потом отправил смятую пачку в корзину.

\- Позаботься о нем, Финн, - сказал он, подмигивая, прежде чем оставить их с Мэдсом вдвоем.

\- Я не понял, - Мэдс нервно рассмеялся, - о чем он?

\- Это - старческое слабоумие, - сказал ему Финн, неуверенно подходя ближе, - не обращай на Туртла внимания. Как прошло твое постматчевое интервью?

\- Я думаю, что...Ладно, я слишком был взволнован...и рад...

\- И это абсолютно нормально.

\- Может, я сказал что-то лишнее.

\- Я не думаю, - Финн положил руки ему на плечи, надеясь, что это немного его успокоит. Как недавно, после самого матча, когда он вначале не решался обнять Мэдса потому что это казалось бы сделанным на камеру, но потом плюнул на то, что это могло показаться кому-то совершенно лишним.

Он обнял Мэдса, потому что тому это было нужно, и Мэдс обнял его в ответ. Сияния его улыбки хватило бы на то, чтобы осветить весь квартал. И Финну не хотелось размыкать своих объятий, хотя конечно же ему пришлось это сделать.

Прошлое оставляло Финна с нежеланием, но он изо всех силы пытался больше им не жить.

Когда Побелтер обнял его в ответ: крепко и совершенно по-дружески, Финн все еще чувствовал руки Броксы на своем теле. В горле встал горький твердый комок. Финн чувствовал это объятие, даже когда они разговаривали оживленно после, дожидаясь, пока настроят сетап для постматчевого интервью, и не знал, что делать с этим чертовым чувством, и стоит ли вообще. Он не мог заставить себя смотреть на Мэдса, потому что боялся, что…

_ Что? _

Поэтому когда Мэдс ушел на интервью, а он - с ребятами и коучами на кухню, Финн испытал огромное облегчение от того, что теперь у него появилась возможность переключиться. 

Потому что, конечно же, это не было влюбленностью - Финн это точно знал. Влюбленность - это когда от каждого прикосновения крохотные иголочки пляшут под твоей кожей, когда ты чувствуешь себя так, словно у тебя началась "осенняя" лихорадка, когда каждый взгляд заставляет твое сердце биться так, словно ты промчался по улице со всей доступной тебе скорости, пытаясь обогнать ветер.

Это не было влюбленностью, потому что ему просто хотелось, чтобы улыбка Мэдса была настоящей,а не вымученной для журналистов, чтобы у него не было того усталого обреченного взгляда, как на Ворлдс.

Потому что Финн не чувствовал себя больным.

И Мэдс обнимал его так, словно Финн мог рассыпаться в любой момент в его руках.

Это было...странным.

Финн никогда не чувствовал себя так, словно им действительно дорожили.

Это не было влюбленностью. Он просто хотел, чтобы Мэд здесь и сейчас, в этой команде, играя с ним, был и чувствовал себя счастливее, чем все прошлые пару лет. Потому что Финн прекрасно знал, что стояло за всеми оптимистичными взглядами и широкими поддерживающими улыбками Броксы в Тим Ликвид.

Он был на его месте весь прошлый год.

\- Ты - профессионал, - добавил он, и улыбка Мэдса медленно угасла. Он продолжал смотреть в глаза Финна не отрываясь, его ладонь легла Финну на поясницу, но Финн не попытался избежать этого прикосновения, убрать руки самому и отодвинуться.

Это был идеальный момент для того, чтобы его поцеловать .

...И он все еще чувствовал пальцы Мэдса в своих волосах, он все еще чувствовал горячее дыхание Мэдса на своих губах. Его скулы горели, и Финн знал, что он чертовски раскраснелся, словно все это происходило с ним впервые, словно не было прошлого раза, и еще одного, и еще... Словно не было других команд. Словно не было других людей.

\- Я думал, что мы... В общем, я думал, что мне хватит духу пригласить тебя на свидание хотя бы в начале лета, потому что ты мне нравишься, но я не знал: смогу ли понравится тебе, Финн.

Финну очень захотелось приложить палец к его губам и сказать Мэдсу, что все хорошо.

_ Ты мне нравишься. _

Что же, это было хорошим стартом, это было честно. Может это не было влюбленностью, может, это было чем-то другим, а может до этого момента Финн так ни в кого и не влюблялся по-настоящему.

Ему хотелось снова поцеловать Мэдса. И целовать его пока мир вокруг них не потемнеет и не исчезнет. Целовать Мэдса так, чтобы этим вечером чувствовать как у него все еще саднят губы. Касаться их пальцами, вспоминать сегодняшний день и улыбаться.

Но вместо этого Финн спросил:

\- Зачем ждать лета?

\- Да, - сказал Мэдс, отступая немного назад, и Финну стало зябко, потому что, черт, как же это Брокса ухитрялся быть таким горячим, словно деревенская печка посреди зимнего дня, но это скорее всего уже Финна наконец начало отпускать после эндорфинного шторма их победы, - Ты прав... Зачем ждать лета. Так ты пойдешь со мной на свидание, Финн? Завтра у нас свободный день. Никаких ревью и скримов и всего остального и если ты вдруг захочешь...

\- Да, - сказал Финн, наконец поднимая на него взгляд, - Да, это отличная идея. Я хочу пойти с тобой завтра на свидание, Мэдс. Даже если это будет просто...прогулка за "МакФлурри" в Макдак по соседству.

\- Я люблю местный "МакФлурри", на самом деле.

\- Вот и отлично, - сказал Финн, прежде чем легонько коснуться его щеки своими губами и уйти, - Я хочу попробовать завтра твой самый любимый вкус.

  
  



End file.
